muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie and Bert Sketches: Miscellaneous
Youtube I recently found a clip of the barbershop sketch on Youtube, as well as a german clip featuring all three parts. I don't know if the Youtube policy would allow for international clips on sketch pages, or if pages need two different youtube clips of the same sketch (the one in english is only the first part), but I'd like to at least point out that it's there (maybe someone can put a still image of Grover's scene on the Grover miscellaneous sketches page). --Minor muppetz 17:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) International, again Continuing the discussion from below, how is it known that the sketches marked as "International" haven't aired on the US Sesame Street yet? The sketch with Ernie and Bert pretending to be animals aired on Play With Me Sesame, and it's pretty clear that they're not dubbed. It's just Steve and Eric performing Ernie and Bert. It's clear we need to stop designating these as not having aired in the US. My feelings are that we shouldn't designate them as different from any other sketch unless it can be proven that they were or weren't intended for one thing or another. They're just Ernie and Bert sketches. —Scott (talk) 06:27, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Looking at the earlier discussion, I get the impression Tony was using that as a shorthand for cases where he'd seen a sketch on an international show but not the US version, and apparently he wasn't counting Play With Me Sesame. It's possible that some skits may have debuted on the Play With Me Sesame package first instead of the regular Sesame Street, and equally possible, our coverage of the modern era, outside of the last season or so, is still full of gaps. It's just a confusing note, so we should take it out (as noted, the only co-production to have Bert and Ernie segments created specifically for it is Sesamstrasse, and most of those take place outdoors, or in the Ernie & Bert Show format, and in general should be recognizable). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Ernie and Lefty Skits Danny posted the sketch where Lefty sells Ernie the picture of four elephants. Should we include all the Lefty & Ernie sketches on this page? I was thinking we could list the ones solo sketches on Lefty's and put Ernie/ Lefty on this page. We would be repeating the sketches. Ernie and Jim 01:24, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :I put that one on here, because it includes both Ernie and Bert. If people don't think it's appropriate here, I could take it off... -- Danny (talk) 01:48, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: Since, you mentioned that sketch including both Bert and Ernie it makes sense that the sketch was included. I wanted to check that we weren't repeating the sketches on both pages. For Grover Sketches: Miscellaneous should we include his lectures? Ernie and Jim 00:42, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think we could safely merge Grover: Miscellaneous and Grover's Lectures. It's not clear to me exactly what we consider a "lecture", so I think that they could all go into Miscellaneous. -- Danny (talk) 01:12, 23 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I would like to point out that there are at least two other Ernie and Lefty skits that end with appearances by Bert (the sketch where Lefty sells Ernie air, and the sketch where Lefty attempted to sell Ernie an empty box). Of course, this page does also include skits with just Ernie (or just Bert). --Minor muppetz 04:36, 23 February 2007 (UTC) The Last Few Unknown Dates If we are listing sketches by the seasons where we know of a specific episode that it was the earliest-known appearance of, then I'd like to point out that the last few non-international sketches listed mention earleist-known episodes in the descriptions. --Minor muppetz 03:34, 20 November 2006 (UTC) International Three sketches listed here (currently at the bottom) say that they did not air in US Version. What version did they air in? Did they use the US performers? Should we create Ernie and Bert Sketches: International for original Ernie and Bert sketches from co-productions that are not just re-dubs. I thought this was a collection of Ernie and Bert sketches from Sesame Street so having sketches that aired on another Sesame show seems odd. Thoughts? -- Brad D. (talk) 18:05, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :They are U.S. segments that have not aired in the U.S. version yet. It's not that uncommon--the "Drawing with Baby Bear" segment (from Play with Me Sesame) has not aired yet on the show as well. Two of the unaired E&B segments are available on YouTube (look under Clausule's Sesamstraat segments). -- MuppetDude 18:15, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::If they haven't aired in a US episode how could they be from season 31, 32, or 33 (since we go by first appearances)? So are they more "Unaired Ernie and Bert Sketches" than "International Ernie and Bert Sketches"? -- Brad D. (talk) 20:22, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::I agree with Brad. It's confusing. If there's a source beyond guesswork to assume that the segments were filmed, then dubbed but kept in the vault in the states, that needs to be sourced, and explained, not presented as an "a, b, or c" situation. It also needs clarification since, in fact, recently there have been unique Ernie and Bert sketches for specific countries; mostly specials, but as of the 2006-2007 season of Sesamstrasse, Bert and Ernie are regulars, with their own puppets and puppeteers (Carsten Haffke and Martin Paas). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:03, 16 November 2006 (UTC)